Behind Hidden Walls
by Passionlily
Summary: The Dark Lord has figured Severus out and tries to dispose of him. Escaping the clutches of death, Severus finds safety behind the very walls he loathes. Can he find refuge in such a place? Or will he become a prisoner there forever? SnapeGinny


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._**

* * *

The Dark Lord has figured Severus out and tries to dispose of him. Escaping the clutches of death, Severus finds safety behind the very walls he loathes. Can he find refuge in such a place? Or will he become a prisoner there forever?

* * *

**Behind Hidden Walls**

**Chapter 1:**

The night was cool, the wind blowing softly amongst the trees. The life within the forest whispered its sweet endearments to the night, bidding it welcome. Never had he once taken the time to admire such beauty. But here he stood eyes taking in the marvels of the darkness. It never occurred to him just how sweet the night was. But yet here he was sampling what it had to give.

The Dark Lord had called Severus yet again, though something within this summon seemed off. He had been called many times before yet this time differed from the others. The call seemed colder and the sting it left within his soul burned more than he could ever remember it.

Moving slowly through the forbidden forest he took one last look around his eyes scanning for any slight movement or signs he was being followed. And yet though, he felt his eyes slowly trail to the Heavens, a sudden look of fear swirling within his dark eyes. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he feared going before the Dark Lord tonight. He could feel something stir within him begging him to run away; begging him to flee. For he felt something deep within him telling him this was to be his last night; that he would not return. Tearing his eyes away from the sky Severus blinked away the emotion he knew they held. If this was very well his last night, he wasn't going to go like a bloody coward. He was going to stand strong.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he felt his body begin to spin, his breath catching in his chest. Then suddenly it all stopped as he felt his feet hit hard ground. Opening his eyes and taking in a breath he dusted himself off.

It was then he felt strong arms grasp his, forcing them behind his back bounding him; a gag being tied around his mouth keeping his muffled cries silent. Eyes darting side to side he caught sight of a man with long blonde hair, his gray eyes holding the most utmost loathing. His cries went silent as he realized just what was taking place. The man before him stood proud and tall his eyes showing no pity as he landed a blow into Severus's stomach. Sputtering into the gag he fell rigged and limp at the feet of Lucius Malfoy. But it was far from over as he felt a sharp blow to his lower abdomen his eyes shutting, gasping into the gag. The shouts and laughter of many sounded around him helpless and vulnerable. It was only a few moments later he heard the sounds of someone kneeling next to him, their breath close to his face.

"You filthy traitor," Lucius whispered, a sneer evident on his face. "And to think we trusted you; I trusted you." His voice suddenly lowered to allow only that of himself and Severus to hear. "And for that, I'm so sorry…"

Severus opened his eyes catching the grief in his old friend's eyes, gone with the hate and loathing. "Forgive me, Severus…" And for a brief moment, Severus caught the emotion in his friend's voice; the suffering hidden well from others, but revealing itself only to him. Standing Lucius backed away eyes never leaving Severus' as he slowly melded into the crowd of hooded Death Eaters.

"Bring him to me!" echoed a voice hushing to cheers of the men around. Severus felt his body slowly being dragged up a small flight of stairs and then dropped before a large black chair trimmed in silver. "Welcome Severus."

Severus said nothing just staring at the wall where the shadow of the Dark Lord fell. "Nothing to say?" Voldermort asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I would think you would try to defend yourself before I bestow judgment upon your miserable insignificant life. But then again I guess you are too tied up feeling sorry for yourself. How does it feel to be caught and branded as a traitor Severus? Come now speak to me, give one last speech to your master before you die."

Waving his hand Severus felt his bonds and gag disappear. Raising himself to his knees he lifted his head defiantly to the Dark Lord, his eyes catching his.

"You will never be worthy to hear the words I have to say about you," Severus sneered. "So go ahead and kill me. I have nothing more to say to the likes of you. The Order knows all it needs to know about you. My purpose has been fulfilled. Now fulfill yours and die at the hand of Potter!"

"Crucio!" yelled Voldermort aiming his wand at Severus who howled in pain falling to his side. "I will enjoy killing you Severus. You will regret ever betraying the Dark Lord!" he laughed raising his wand causing Severus to rise with it, his screams of pain echoing loudly. The cheers of many death eaters could be heard as the cheered their master on. Not only had Severus betrayed their master, but them as well. Once dead they would and send it back to the order in pieces.

Flicking his wand Voldermort laughed deeply enjoying the sight of Severus flinching on the floor in pain. "Now Severus Snape, you will die. Avada-"

_"Evanesco!"_

It had happened so suddenly that Voldermort had not suspected it. The room filled with a bright blinding blue light causing anyone who looked, to go blind for a few minutes. Voldermort's cries could be heard, his screams echoing off the walls.

Within minutes the light had faded, but Severus Snape, was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**_Saturday 4:00pm_**

"Merlin It's good to be away from Harry and Ron," Ginny Weasley sighed stretching her arms above her head and falling back onto the grass. "Poor Hermione… got caught up in their Quidditch talk again. They can be such gits sometimes." Giggling and laying back on the grass Ginny let the rays of the sun warm her slightly tanned skin. Her red hair lay sprawled out around her head, giving her angel like features a halo.

There weren't going to be too many nice Saturday afternoons left in the fall, and for anyone not to enjoy it would be a crime. Sitting up and moving to a nearby tree Ginny settled down under the shady oak. Of course it was crazy to think Ron wouldn't find her soon anyways. He had a nag for finding and spoiling her fun. Sighing in annoyance she felt a stab of anger hit her. Recently, Ron had become very overprotective. Any guy Ginny would talk to Ron would interrogate him or even threaten him to back off. In one case he had a helpless Slytherin first year pinned to the wall. Ginny had been furious and tried to explain that he was only asking for directions to the bathroom.

She had been more than thankful when Snape had intercepted and sentenced Ron to a week of detention with Filch. Of course the 200 points was a bit extreme though on his part. She could see a 100 but 200? Since then though, Ron merely glared at any boy that attempted to talk or even ask her out. What he did behind her back though was a mystery. For instance, not one guy had asked her out this year. Somewhere inside she just knew Ron and even maybe Harry had played a role in it. But perhaps for once he wouldn't venture out to find and make sure she was alright. After all she was old enough to take care of herself. Content with this thought she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her.

* * *

**_Saturday 8:45pm_**

The sound of something falling nearby had awakened her fully. Alert and wand ready Ginny crouched behind the base of the tree. How long had she slept? It couldn't be that late could it? Fidgeting within her pocket she pulled out a small copper rusted pocket watch. "Eight forty-five!" she gasped realizing just how late it really was. Everyone would be in bed by now or at least working on it. Oh she was in so much trouble! "I'm never going to hear the end of…"A sound from ahead stopped her from finishing her sentence. The sound of twigs snapping and heavy footsteps echoed from within the forbidden forest just a few yards away.

Taking in a deep breath she turned her head in the direction of the noise watching the forest carefully. It bothered her why she hadn't already taken off and ran. She was already in over her head as it was... But something otherwise compelled her to stay. Curse her curiosity! For awhile she waited, watching for waiting for whatever it was that was coming to show. And then she saw something, or it now appeared like someone stumbling out of the forest and fall onto the school grounds.

At first she just watched it, listening to its abnormal breathing and taking in its lanky form. She waited for a few more minutes and still it not once moved.

Perhaps it was dead? If that be the case she should go right? Turning her back on the creature she took a deep breath and took a step away from the tree's base. "Just walk away Ginny!" she screamed at herself. "Just walk away and leave it be!"

Turning her head she caught her breath as took another glance at the creature. "I must be out of my mind." Turning, Ginny slowly made her way past the tree and closer towards what now looked like a man. A tall man…A dark haired man….A….Eyes widening she felt her breath catch in her throat as she rushed to the man laying face down.

"Professor Snape!" She whispered falling to his side and pushing him over onto his back. "Oh my God…Professor, please wake up!! Please!!" His left eye and cheek were bruised and swollen. His lower lip was bleeding freely as was a small gash underneath his right ear. His right leg was twisted in an abnormal state which she assumed was broken, followed by a large deep gash right above his abdomen. "And I thought I was in trouble."

"Over here!" came a voice within the forest. "I heard a voice this way!"

Terrified Ginny grabbed a hold of Snape's collar pulling frantically back towards the tall thick oak that had shielded her so well earlier. Hearing noises coming from the forest she yelped as a white light shot passed her face. "A stunning spell?" Oh Merlin had they seen her? Lifting her wand to her mouth she pulled harder on Snape pulling him fully behind the oak. She could see figures moving within the forest shooting stunning spells this way and that. Death Eaters; but how? She had thought the charms on the school grounds extended into the forbidden forest. So why were they here? Turning her head to try and get a better look she felt a spell of some sort graze her cheek, blood pouring freely. Giving a small cry of pain she jerked her head back to behind the tree. Moving a hand to her cheek she realized the wound was deep her palm quickly covering in blood. However, it didn't look like blood. Since when was blood suppose to shimmer and glow? Glancing down to the grass below she realized it was glowing too with her blood. Biting her lower lip she instantly realized it was a tracking spell or something close to it. Anywhere her blood hit, it would leave a glowing trail for them to track her freely.

"Quickly this way!" yelled a familiar voice causing Ginny to jump. Many a times she had heard that voice in her childhood, and she wasn't fond of it at all. Within minutes the spells had stopped firing and the sounds of the men had faded. Waiting a few more minutes she once more grabbed Snape's collar only to feel a hand cup her mouth stopping any cries she attempted, her wand falling to the ground.

"Quiet Weasley!" he snapped and Ginny froze eyes searching for the source. Moving into her view she gazed on non other than Lucius Malfoy. Removing his mask from his face he gave a small sneer. "You want them to come back?" Her struggles stopped and she gazed helplessly into her captor's face. "Listen to me Weasley…If you want to save him, you better do it now," Lucius whispered glancing over his shoulder. "They are after him, and have pry seen you as I have. They will kill you if they get the chance. They have figured him out and branded him as a traitor. I have already done all I can do to save his life. You must get him to Dumbledore. Hogwarts sadly is the only place he will have a chance. Do you understand? You must get him to Dumbledore now! I will try to avert their searches from here." Removing his hand from her mouth he turned his back to her.

"Why would you do this for him?" Ginny asked fear clutching tightly to her voice. "Why not turn him in to your Master?"

"Whether you believe it or not Weasley I'm not entirely heartless," Malfoy snapped. "Severus just so happens to be my good friend. Though, I too am disappointed in his lack of loyalties I cannot bring myself to watch him die."

"I..."

"Enough, you must go!" Malfoy hissed fitting his mask back on his face. "Go now! It will only be a matter of time before they realize they did hit someone," Lucius said raising his hand to her face which was covered in a thick glowing liquid. "Now go!" With that he quickly disappeared into the night leaving Ginny alone with Snape.

Taking a moment to gain her composure, Ginny bent down quickly retrieved her wand and held it with her mouth as she pulled Snape towards the castle. Malfoy's words echoed hauntingly in her mind.

"Whether you believe it or not Weasley I'm not entirely heartless," Malfoy snapped. "Severus just so happens to be my good friend. Though I too am disappointed in his lack of loyalties I cannot bring myself to watch him die."

The fact that Lucius Malfoy cared for someone other than himself was astounding. Even more so that he cared for Severus Snape, that most hated potions teacher of all time.

But then again…If Lucius was brave enough to attempt to defy the Dark Lord, than perhaps he wasn't all that bad. Perhaps there was more to him then he really let on.

Hearing noises off into the distance Ginny quickened her pace pulling harder; slightly afraid she might rip Snape's head off. "I just had to get away from Ron! I just had to go outside and I just had to pick the farthest tree from the castle!!!"

"I think I found something!" came a voice and she felt her blood grow cold. "I did hit someone and they are heading towards the castle!"

"Well don't just stand there! Go get them! If they reach the castle HE will have our heads!

Realizing they had found her trail she repositioned herself wrapping her arms under Snape's and pulling as hard as she could. Though not as built as most wizards his age, Snape was still strong. And what he lacked in weight, he gained in height.

Reaching the oaken doors Ginny pulled Snape carefully up the stairs glancing up just in time to dodge an oncoming spell.

"There they are! Hurry!" the death eaters roared, throwing every spell and curse they had. She would thank Harry later for the "Dodging curse and hexes" topic he had insisted the DA learn. Turning for a spilt second to push at the doors she instantly felt something hit her back and exit out her chest. Crying out in pain she fell to her knees. She could feel something warm and sticky begin to soak her shirt. She had been hit, and hit hard. It felt like someone had shoved a steak into her back and through her chest. Trying to lift herself to her feet she collapsed in front of the doors. It hurt to breath and she wasn't sure if that foul taste in her mouth was blood or not. All she knew was that she had to get inside. Not just to save her, but to save Snape. She had to save Snape. She knew many wouldn't be too sad to see him go, but he played too much of an important role in the order. And if it meant he could live another day to help Harry out, then she was more than willing to risk her own life. Gathering all the strength left within her, Ginny grasped the door pulling herself up. Once again she laid her hands on the doors pushing with all her might as they slowly opened for her. Turning back around she caught a curse in her left shoulder which instantly went limp. Grabbing Snape by the collar with her right hand she heaved them into the castle and moved to the doors using her whole body to close them, and the crumpling to the floor in a heap.

"Professor!!" Ginny cried barely audible to herself. She needed Dumbledore, anyone. "Professor Dumbledore!" She couldn't make it to the infirmary with Snape. Her only choice was to bring them to Snape. For a moment there was complete silence. Then as if a stampede, the slapping of feet could be heard as the staff moved down the stairway.

A small smile graced her lips knowing Snape was safe. She didn't mind dying this way. She had given the world a chance by saving Snape. Who would have thought…. Coughing she closed her eyes allowing the darkness to take her away.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please let me know what you think! Chapter two coming soon!!_

**Author's Note_: This story is also on adultfanfiction. However, due to problems with my account I am moving it here. This IS my story and I'm not stealing it from anyone. Thanks! )_**


End file.
